falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Al Neershed
Al Neersheed, known to all as Al, is a former raider and current bodyguard to A tribal DJ. Biography Born in 2247 to farmers in what was central Ohio, Al lived a simple life as a second child. This changed when he was 16, as there had been hard drought the past two years, and his parents asked him to leave home for a while so there would be more food for his younger siblings. Setting off the next day, he headed to the small town that his family traded in after the harvest, and walked into the bar. There he saw a group of eight men and women sitting in one of the corners, all with weapons within reach. Feeling his gaze, one of the women called him over and ordered him a drink. She began asking him about his life, then he asked them about theirs. He learned that they were the Sun Dogs (the name of Fire Dogs in the region) raiders. Shocked at seeing actual raiders, he moved a few steps back, causing the group to laugh. The women, Amy told him that they weren't all crazies and monsters, a lot of them treated it like any other job. After a night of convincing, Al left the town with the raiders as their newest prospect. He would spend the next three months learning the trade, as well as fetching whatever they asked. When they stopped back in Oatten, Al was asked if he wanted to leave the group. Saying no, he was told all the members accepted him and he was now a full member. Shortly there after is when he would begin to forge his friendship with Ember and start to follow Jack Praz, a rising star with the band. He would be with the group for the next 11 years, through warm winters full on meat and chems, and winters freezing in ruins as millitias chased them. When Jack announced his retirement in 2273, Al followed along with Ember, and lived a easy, if boring life for months. This would end one night when a strange caravan came into town for the night. One of the merchants came into the bar where the trio spent their nights, and they worked a conversation (along with a binge) up. Al came too sitting atop a trailer and holding the reins of the brahmin pulling it. Asking what happened, the merchant, a tribal who said he was Kotar, told him that they agreed to be his bodyguards the night before. Since then he has been close by the tribal or his property during every fight since. Currently After destroying The Keystone in Topeka, Al, along with the others are with Kotar on his way south, with the plan being to meet up with the rest of the WW in Phoneix. Equipment Al is never seen without his AK-112 assault rifle, machete and a sawed-off Shotgun. Appearance Al is a relatively tall fellow, standing at 6'1". His tan skin and greasy black hair tell of many days on the trail without a bath, though they belie the experience held in his hazel eyes. He wears whatever clothes he may have at hand, believing that clothes should be low on the priorities list. Category:Characters